mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 346: Blue Eyes, White Dragon, Can't Lose
"Blue Eyes, White Dragon, Can't Lose" was originally released on March 13, 2017. Description The joke that constitutes the title of this episode is absolutely the best thing in this episode, and I'm very, very sorry for ruining it, but I can't imagine titling this episode anything else. This joke is important. This joke is historically meaningful. Suggested Talking Points Justin's Nautical Secrets, Coupon Flirting, Bad At YuGiOh, Soup Rules, Shoes Off!, Guy Another Day, True Beef Season 3, Hamilton in a Hurry Outline 13:30 - When I was out buying special edition ketchup Doritos, a guy in the convenience store stopped me, told me I was bootyful, and told me he couldn't let me go without giving me something. He hands me a piece of paper, and I think he's giving me his number. It's a coupon for a Whopper. Do you know what this means? Is this how kids flirt? -- Confused Canuck 18:02 - Sent in by Amelia Burger, from Yahoo Answers Now user peepeeslap, who asks: How do you tell someone they are bad at Yu-Gi-Oh? 23:56 - I found out this evening that my little sister eats soup with a fork! She eats all the vegetables and meat and just leaves the broth. What should I do? -- Sad Soup Sibling 28:31 - Y - Sent in by Irham Wisesa, from Yahoo Answers user SwordfishName made up by Griffin (actually from Yahoo Answers user Kaitlyn), who asks: Shoes off at the door, a growing trend? I am fairly new to having a rule in our home that everyone takes off their shoes. Recently I have been noticing that more and more people seem to be adopting the same practice in their homes. I am curious if anyone else is seeing this trend. What do you do in your home are shoes allowed? What about your guests? Now that we have the rule in our home I really like it. What is common in your area? 35:40 - MZ - Sponsored by Harry's, Sponsored by MeUndies 44:15 - Guy Another Day 50:11 - So my friend, we'll call him Oswald, has been telling us for the last decade or so that he is horribly, deathly allergic to red meat and that his throat will close up and he will die if he consumes any. The other day, I walked into the room and he was chomping down on some chips and queso, the kind of quest with beef in it. I checked the container he got the queso in, and it told me it was, in fact, true beef. He isn't dead, and it has me wondering, what the fuck is going on, and how would I go about confronting Oswald about this weird thing? -- Beefing in BaltimoreName made up by Travis 58:22 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Dedicated to Evolution, who asks: When you go to the bathroom in a movie theater, can you ask a stranger what you missed? 67:08 - FY - Sent in by Drew Davenport and Christopher Lockhart, from Yahoo Answers user ᔕTEᐯᗩᑎ, who asks: Will the Loch Ness monster get into christian heaven? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:EpisodesCategory:Drew DavenportCategory:Guy Fieri Category:In The Japanese Style